Sparking! Pretty Cure: G-Revo, La Película: Gisei no Monogatari
by jhondb2013
Summary: El verdadero final de esta historia comienza!


"Aniplex" - "TMS Entertainment"

"Las Pretty Cure, guerreras legendarias que luchan por el bienestar y la prevalencia de la paz universal, hay muchas de ellas en el mundo entero, tal vez en el universo también hayan más, luchan anónimanente contra las fuerzas del mal y logran preservar la paz y la tranquilidad de las personas, hace 2 años una gran catástrofe trató de acabar con el planeta Tierra pero más de 47 Pretty Cures erradicaron juntas el centro de la maldad, ahora todo es paz y tranquilidad, 4 de ellas perdieron sus poderes... hasta ahora!"  
[EN EL REINO TRINITY...]  
[EL LÍDER DE LA COMUNIDAD DE LOS SABIOS UNIVERSALES LE ENTREGA AL NUEVO REY DEL REINO TRINITY UN COFRE NEGRO CON UN SELLO SAGRADO]  
Líder de los Sabios: Hemos escuchado que ustedes tienen un excelente cuerpo de seguridad, les confiaremos esto  
Rey: Agradezco que nos hayan tenido en cuenta, con todo respeto ¿Qué hay adentro del cofre?  
Líder de los Sabios: Este cofre contiene una energía maligna con un poder destructivo muy fuerte, no deben abrirla por nada del mundo porque eso significaría el fin inminente del universo mediante una fusión con el núcleo de la luz  
Rey: Entiendo, no se preocupen, protegeremos este núcleo con nuestra vida  
Líder de los Sabios: La comunidad de los Sabios universales confía plenamente en ustedes, protéjanlo bien  
Rey: Si señor!  
[EL LÍDER Y SU COMUNIDAD SE VAN...]  
Rey: [hablándole a su guardia personal] Necesito que preparen una habitación especial para resguardar este cofre!  
[LOS GUARDIAS ASIENTEN Y VAN RÁPIDAMENTE A PREPARAR LA HABITACIÓN, DESPUÉS DE UNOS MINUTOS, EL CUARTO ESTÁ LISTO, EL REY DEL REINO TRINITY UBICA SU COFRE PARA RESGUARDARLO CON TODAS LAS DE LA LEY, LO QUE NO SABÍA ERA QUE UNA SOMBRA OCULTA VIÓ TODO]  
Sombra: Maravilloso, ahora sí podré desatar el poder del caos!  
[LA SOMBRA TOMA LA FORMA DEL REY Y ABRE EL COFRE, DESPUÉS DE ABRIRLO, UN PODER DESTRUCTOR COMIENZA A SALIR Y DESTRUYE TODO LO QUE HAY A SU PASO, DEJANDO UN LUGAR DE DESTRUCCIÓN Y DESOLACIÓN]  
[EL REY SE DA CUENTA DE TODO Y SALE A REVISAR LO OCURRIDO]  
Rey: No puede ser, debo buscarlas de inmediato!  
[EL PODER MALIGNO YA HABÍA CORROMPIDO GRAN PARTE DE LA ENERGÍA PURA DEL UNIVERSO Y EL RESTO YA SE DIRIGÍA HACIA EL NÚCLEO DE LA LUZ]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA TIERRA...]  
[EN LA CASA DE HATSUKO...]  
Hatsuko: [prepara su maleta para viajar] Akari, ¿Ya preparaste tu maleta?  
Akari: Sí, pero ¿a dónde vamos?  
Hatsuko: Verás, la empresa en donde trabajo hará un evento en Hawaii y me dijeron que podía llevar a toda mi familia incluyéndote a tí  
Akari: ¿En serio? Hawaii es genial! Ya he visto fotos de ese lugar, puedes hacer de todo y lo mejor es que hay...  
Hatsuko: ¿Hay?  
Akari: [con ojos en forma de corazón y con un fondo con brillitos] Hermosos y encantadores surfistas con músculos esculpidos por dioses  
[LA HIJA BIOLÓGICA DE HATSUKO, SAYUMI, MIRA POR UNOS SEGUNDOS A AKARI FANTANSEANDO Y SE ECHA A REÍR A CARCAJADAS (como lo haría una niña pequeña)]  
Akari: [regresa a la realidad y se ruboriza] Oye Sayumi! No te rías de mis sueños ¿quieres?  
Hatsuko: No la regañes, solo se reía de tu pose chistosa, pero quien sabe, tal vez puedas ser la novia de uno de ellos  
Akari: [cubriéndose la cara sonrojada] Ya no sigan por favor...  
Hatsuko: [mira su reloj] Mejor vámonos porque nos deja el avión, Akari, ve por tu maleta  
[AKARI ASIENTE Y VA POR SU EQUIPAJE, DESPUÉS TODAS SE SUBEN A UN TAXI Y SE VAN HACIA EL AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE TOKIO]  
[UNA VEZ QUE LLEGAN AL AEROPUERTO SE ENCUENTRAN CON OSAMU QUIEN LAS ESTABA ESPERANDO]  
Osamu: ¿Trajiste los pasajes?  
Hatsuko: Claro, aquí los tengo  
Osamu: Bien, entonces vámonos porque ya hicieron el llamado a abordar  
[HATSUKO ASIENTE Y SE VAN A ABORDAR EL AVIÓN QUE LOS LLEVARÍA A ARUBA]  
[OPENING: "Spiral" por Angela]  
原作:「jhondb2013」 (Autor: jhondb2013)  
[EL AVIÓN DESPEGA DEL AEROPUERTO Y VA RUMBO A HAWAII]  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo, La Película: La Historia de un Sacrificio" (劇場版 『スパーキング！プリキュア G-Revo (ジ・レボ):犠牲の物語』 Gekijo-ban: Supaakingu! Purikyua G-Revo (Ji・Rebo): Gisei no monogatari) - EIRIN CODE: 466271  
[AKARI Y SAYUMI MIRAN POR LA VENTANA DEL AVIÓN EMOCIONADAS MIENTRAS HATSUKO Y OSAMU REVISAN LOS DETALLES DEL EVENTO QUE SE REALIZARÁ EN HAWAII]  
[APARECEN AZUKA ENTRENANDO EN UNA PLAYA Y SHIZUKA APLICÁNDOSE UNA CREMA EN LA CARA, LUEGO LLEGA MARISE A ACOMPAÑARLAS]  
[DESPUÉS DE UNAS HORAS, EL AVIÓN EN DONDE IBAN HATSUKO Y SU FAMILIA FINALMENTE ATERRIZA EN EL AEROPUERTO DE HAWAII, TODOS SE BAJAN DEL AVIÓN Y SE DIRIGEN AL HOTEL DE HONOLULU, DESPUÉS DE LLEGAR AL HOTEL, CASUALMENTE SE ENCUENTRAN CON SHIZUKA, MARISE Y AZUKA, EN OTRA ESCENA SE LES VE TOMANDO EL SOL Y HABLANDO SOBRE DIVERSOS ASUNTOS MIENTRAS AKARI LE AYUDA A SAYUMI A CONSTRUIR UN CASTILLO DE ARENA, DESPUÉS CAE LA NOCHE Y TODOS SE VAN AL EVENTO QUE TENDRÁ LUGAR EN LAS PLAYAS DE HONOLULU]  
アニメーション製作:東京ムービー (Producción de animación: TMS Entertainment)  
[DESPUÉS DEL EVENTO TODOS VAN A UNA FIESTA EN LA PLAYA, CON UN BUFFET ESTILO LAS VEGAS, FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES, EXPOSICIÓN DE MALABARISMO CON ANTORCHAS Y MUCHAS ATRACCIONES MÁS]  
[TERMINA OPENING]  
[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...]  
[HATSUKO DESPIERTA CON SUEÑO, SEGUIDO SE VA A LA COCINA DEL HOTEL PARA TOMAR UN BUEN CAFÉ, MIENTRAS TOMA SU TAZA DE CAFÉ, ENCIENDE EL TELEVISOR PARA VER EL NOTICIERO]  
Presentador: "El mundo ha amanecido con una terrible noticia, la gran mortandad de peces en el océano pacífico, aún se desconoce la causa de este fenómeno tan terrible para el medio ambiente..."  
Hatsuko: No puede ser, esto es terrible  
[LLEGA OSAMU]  
Osamu: ¿Qué sucede amor?  
Hatsuko: Mira, hubo una gran mortandad de peces en el océano pacífico  
Osamu: No puede ser  
Hatsuko: ¿Que habrá causado todo eso?  
[A LAS AFUERAS DEL HOTEL...]  
Azuka: [estirando sus brazos] Que tranquilidad ¿no te parece?  
Marise: No lo dudo [oye una voz en su cabeza la cual le dice: "Aura"] ¿Me hablaste Azuka?  
Azuka: No, yo no te hablé  
Marise: ¿En serio? Me pareció que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre real [voz: "Aura..."] Ahí está de nuevo!  
Azuka: ¿Dónde? Yo no escucho nada  
Marise: Ahí estaba de nuevo [voz: "Ven... abajo...", Marise se va corriendo hacia el sótano del hotel evadiendo la seguridad]  
Azuka: Oye Marise, Espérame! [la acompaña en su travesía]  
[HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA PASABAN POR EL LUGAR, SE DETIENEN]  
Shizuka: ¿A dónde irá ese par?  
Hatsuko: No lo sé, ¿Las seguimos?  
Shizuka: Pues si tu quieres...  
Hatsuko: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder! [sigue a Azuka]  
Shizuka: Oye, espérame!  
[HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA SIGUEN A MARISE Y A AZUKA HACIA EL SÓTANO]  
[UNA VEZ LLEGAN A ESE LUGAR...]  
Azuka: No sé para qué vinimos a este sitio  
Marise: Shhh...  
?: Aura, Cuanto tiempo sin vernos  
Marise: ¿Quien eres?  
?: ¿Ya no me recuerdas? El día de la invasión Slugger...  
Marise: Eso quiere decir... que tú eres...  
?: Así es [se revela ante Marise y Azuka un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, de contextura gruesa con una capa de terciopelo y un collar dorado con una esmeralda en el centro, de cabello corto y mirada seria]  
Azuka: Marise, ¿lo conoces?  
Marise: Sí, él me salvó de la invasión Slugger hace más de 10 años, oye, al fin nunca me dijiste tu nombre  
?: Es verdad, mi nombre es Alexander  
Marise: Alexander...  
Alexander: Necesito de su ayuda  
[LLEGAN HATSUKO Y SHIZUKA A LA ESCENA]  
Marise: ¿Para qué?  
Alexander: Un gran peligro hará que el universo colapse en sí mismo  
Hatsuko: ¿Lo dice en serio? Eso es grave!  
Alexander: Ya ha causado estragos en este planeta  
Hatsuko: O sea que la mortandad de peces se debe a...  
Alexander: [asiente] A eso  
Shizuka: A todas estas, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?  
Akari: [aparece dramáticamente] Porque yo le dije  
Todas al unísono: Akari!  
Alexander: Sí, ella me dijo que ustedes aún son Pretty Cure y que pueden ayudarme  
Hatsuko: Veo que este es el momento de revelar la verdad, es que nosotras...  
Alexander: ¿Qué sucede?  
Hatsuko: [suspiro] ... ya no somos Pretty Cure  
[AKARI Y ALEXANDER SE SORPRENDEN DEBIDO A LA CONFESIÓN DE HATSUKO]  
Hatsuko: Así es, hace 2 años, una persona malvada llamada Tsubaki asesinó a Akari y lo peor es que fué atacada por la espalda, después todas usamos la tarjeta "Revive Soul" para devolverle la vida a Akari a cambio de perder el poder de ser Pretty Cure  
Akari: Eso explica el porqué ya no las he vuelto a ver transformadas, sacrificaste lo que más te gustaba a cambio de verme con vida nuevamente...  
Alexander: No nos pongamos melodramáticos, si es por eso entonces no hay problema  
Marise: ¿Qué quisiste decir?  
Alexander: Puedo hacer esto  
[EL SÓTANO COMIENZA A ILUMINARSE DE COLORES ROJO, AZUL, NARANJA Y PÚRPURA, RE-APARECEN LOS CURE-REVOS EN LAS MUÑECAS DE SUS DUEÑAS]  
Marise: Nuestros poderes...  
Shizuka: ...Han...  
Hatsuko: ...regresado...  
[CUANDO LA ILUMINACIÓN DESAPARECE, APARECEN EN EL SALÓN PRINCIPAL DEL CASTILLO DEL REINO TRINITY]  
Marise: Estoy... en mi hogar  
Alexander: El problema surgió aquí [les muestra el núcleo corrompiéndose]  
Hatsuko: ¿Y esa energía oscura de dónde salió?  
Alenxander: Esa energía es el resultado de la maldad de todo el universo, desgraciadamente alguien abrió el cofre donde estaba guardada esa energía y una vez que se junte con el núcleo universal, ya no hay marcha atrás  
Hatsuko: No puede ser posible, debe haber una manera de evitar esto  
[DE REPENTE OCURRE UNA EXPLOSIÓN Y APARECE UNA FIGURA OSCURA]  
Sombra: El poder del caos me revitaliza  
Azuka: ¿Tú eres el responsable de todo esto?  
Sombra: Veo que han traido algo de entretenimiento para mí  
Hatsuko: Somos más que eso, Hora del renacer!  
[MARISE, SHIZUKA Y AZUKA ASIENTEN]  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Power Resonance" - Gundam Build Fighters Original Soundtrack CD 2]  
Todas (4) al unísono: "PreVatar! Bríndame acceso al poder!"  
[TODAS INTRODUCEN SUS PREVATAR CARD EN LOS CURE-REVOS]  
[ACTO SEGUIDO, SUS CUERPOS COMIENZAN A FLOTAR MIENTRAS DESAPARECEN SUS TRAJES CIVILES, LUEGO LES APARECEN UNOS TRAJES PARECIDOS A LOS TRAJES DE BUCEO PERO SIN LAS MANGAS Y EN LOS CASOS DE SHIZUKA Y MARISE SIN MEDIAS PANTALÓN]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE HATSUKO, COMIENZAN A APARECER LAS HOMBRERAS LAS CUALES SON PARECIDAS A LAS QUE LLEVA KOGA DE PEGASO EN SU SEGUNDA VERSIÓN SOLO QUE SON DE COLOR ROJO METÁLICO, LUEGO SU CABELLO AUMENTA SU LONGITUD, DESPUÉS COMIENZAN A APARECER LOS 2 BROCHES EN FORMA DE CORAZÓN, UNO EN EL PECHO Y OTRO EN EL CINTURÓN, MIENTRAS ESO SUCEDE, EL RESTO DEL TRAJE VA APARECIENDO, SUS GUANTES TAMBIÉN APARECEN Y TAMBIÉN SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADOS]  
[LE APARECE LA FALDA Y LAS BOTAS LAS CUALES SON LIGERAMENTE MODIFICADAS, CON UN CÍRCULO EN SUS TOBILLOS Y UNAS LINEAS DECORATIVAS A LADO Y LADO DE LAS BOTAS]  
Cure Equal: "¡Soy la combinación más poderosa jamás vista, Cure Equal!"  
[CURE EQUAL HACE UN TRIPLE SALTO MORTAL Y HACE SU POSE]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE SHIZUKA, COMIENZAN A APARECERLE 2 HOMBRERAS PARECIDAS A LAS DE CURE EQUAL SOLO QUE MÁS PEQUEÑAS Y PUNTIAGUDAS, SU TRAJE VA APARECIENDO JUNTO CON UNOS ACCESORIOS LOS CUALES SE LE PEGAN AL TORSO, EL CABELLO SE DIVIDE EN 3 COLETAS Y SU LONGITUD SE INGREMENTA, APARECE EL CINTURÓN CON UN CIRCULO EN EL CENTRO, SU FALDA APARECE Y SUS MEDIAS SE GENERAN JUNTO CON SUS BOTAS LAS CUALES TAMBIÉN HAN SIDO MODIFICADAS LIGERAMENTE, TAMBIÉN POSEEN 4 CÍRCULOS (2 en cada bota) CON LÍNEAS DECORATIVAS A LOS LADOS DE LAS BOTAS]  
Cure Elite: "¡Yo soy la representación de un maravilloso poder, Cure Elite!"  
[CURE ELITE GIRA 4 VECES COMO SI FUERA BALLET Y HACE SU POSE]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE AZUKA, APARECE EN EL HOMBRO IZQUIERDO UNA HOMBRERA DE COLOR NEGRA CON UNA LÍNEA NARANJA Y EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO APARECE UNA HOMBRERA TIPO MILITAR PERO DE COLOR NEGRO, EL VOLUMEN Y LA LONGITUD DEL CABELLO SE INCREMENTAN HASTA LLEGAR A LAS PIERNAS, LOS MECHONES DE ADELANTE CAMBIAN DE ROJO A NARANJA PERO EL RESTO DEL CABELLO QUEDA DE COLOR NEGRO, DESPUÉS DIVERSOS ACCESORIOS SE LE PEGAN AL TORSO Y AL CINTURÓN, SU FALDA SE GENERA JUNTO CON SUS BOTAS]  
Cure Berserker: "¡Yo soy la fuerza hecha guerrera, Cure Berserker!"  
[CURE BERSERKER DA 2 PUÑETAZOS HACIA AL FRENTE Y HACE SU POSE]  
[EN LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE MARISE, LE APARECEN HOMBRERAS DEL MISMO ESTILO QUE CURE EQUAL A DIFERENCIA QUE POR DETRÁS SE LE GENERA UNA CAPA Y ESAS HOMBRERAS SON DE COLOR PÚRPURA, SU TORSO ADQUIERE UNA ESPECIE DE ARMADURA CON UNA GEMA EN EL PECHO, SU FALDA SE GENERA AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE APARECEN SUS GUANTES Y BOTAS]  
Cure Forte: "¡Y yo soy la verdadera leyenda, Cure Forte!"  
[CURE FORTE SE ACOMODA SU MECHÓN FRONTAL (El que va del centro hacia la derecha), DA 2 VUELTAS Y HACE SU POSE]  
[DESPUÉS TODAS JUNTAN SUS CURE-REVOS Y HACEN SU POSE GRUPAL]  
Todas al unísono: "Deben Temer! Engendros del mal! Hemos renacido! Somos, Sparking! Pretty Cure G-Revo!"  
Los 4 Cure-Revos: [con voz robótica] "All systems ready, You can start to fight"  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
Sombra: Miren que tenemos aquí, Pretty Cure, esto se pondrá interesante, [levanta sus manos al cielo] ¡Salgan monstruos del Infierno!  
[DEL SUELO APARECEN MÁS DE 20 MONSTRUOS DE MUCHAS FORMAS Y TAMAÑOS, ALGUNOS CON ARMAS (Mazos Gigantes, Espadas, Cadenas etc...), LOS MONSTRUOS ATACAN A LAS CURES PEOR ÉSTAS LOGRAN DEFENDERSE]  
Sombra: Eso, así, entreténganme! Háganlo mientras el núcleo universal se corrompe!  
Cure Berserker: Cállate Miserable! [le lanza una esfera de energía pero la Sombra lo esquiva]  
Sombra: Ups! Otro poco y me das!  
Cure Elite: ¡Berserker, detrás de tí!  
[UNO DE LOS MONSTRUOS IBA A ATACAR A CURE BERSERKER USANDO UN MAZO GIGANTE PERO CURE BERSERKER LOGRA REACCIONAR A TIEMPO Y DETIENE EL GOLPE CON SUS MANOS, DESPUÉS CON LA MANO DERECHA INVOCA UN G-MAZE Y GOLPEA EL MAZO DEL MONSTRUO HACIÉNDOLO IR HACIA ARRIBA, DESPUÉS CON EL G-MAZE DE SU MANO IZQUIERDA LE QUITA EL MAZO AL MONSTRUO, DESPUÉS CON EL G-MAZE DERECHO GOLPEA LA PARTE DERECHA DE LA CARA DEL MONSTRUO ROMPIÉNDOLE LA MANDÍBULA Y MANDÁNDOLO A VOLAR Y POSTERIORMENTE ESTRELLARSE CON SUS COMPAÑEROS]  
[CURE EQUAL INVOCA SU "MEGA G-BLADE" Y PARTE POR LA MITAD A VARIOS MONSTRUOS, CURE ELITE USA ATAQUES GIGANTESCOS DE ENERGÍA PARA DESTRUIR A LOS MONSTRUOS, CURE FORTE TRANSFORMA SUS PROTECTORES EN 2 FILOSAS CUCHILLAS LAS CUALES USA PARA HACER EL "MEGA-VENDETTA SLASH", CON ESE ATAQUE REBANA UNA CANTIDAD CONSIDERABLE DE MONSTRUOS]  
Cure Equal: AWWWWW! Ya me cansé! Acabaré con esto de una buena vez! [divide su Mega G-Blade en 2 espadas y las junta a manera de "X" para crear una gran esfera de energía] Chicas, ubíquense detrás de mí! Esto se va a poner bueno, hace tiempo que no hago esto, Pretty Cure...  
[LAS OTRAS CURES SE UBICAN DETRÁS DE CURE EQUAL]  
Cure Equal: ... Colossal Blast!  
[CURE EQUAL LANZA SU ATAQUE HACIA EL SUELO, EL ATAQUE SE EXPANDE (como si fuera una bomba atómica) ELIMINANDO A TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS, DESPUÉS DE QUE EL ATAQUE ERRADICARA A TODOS LOS MONSTRUOS LA SOMBRA VA TOMANDO FORMA HUMANOIDE]  
Sombra: Eliminaron a mis monstruos, son oponentes muy fuertes  
Cure Equal: [con el dedo (en posición horizontal) debajo de su nariz] Sí, lo somos  
Sombra: Ahora nos mediremos para ver quien es más fuerte  
Cure Equal: [hace la pose de pelea que usa Gokú en la primera batalla contra Vegeta] Cuando quieras  
Cure Elite: Nosotras buscaremos el núcleo antes de que se corrompa por completo  
[CURE ELITE Y LAS DEMÁS CURES SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL NÚCLEO DEJANDO A CURE EQUAL CONTRA LA SOMBRA]  
Sombra: ¿Crees que tus amigas la tendrán fácil para llegar al núcleo?  
Cure Equal: ¿Qué dijiste?  
Sombra: Me temo que morirán en el camino pero por lo menos les voy a permitir que hagan el intento  
Cure Equal: ¡CÁLLATE! [se lanza a atacar la sombra pero su puño traspasa la sombra sin ningún problema] ¡¿QUÉ?!  
Sombra: Olvidé decirte, que tú no puedes golpearme pero yo sí! [le propina una fuerte golpiza en la cara a Cure Equal]  
Cure Equal: [quitándose la sangre de su cara] Estoy en total desventaja, ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
[MIENTRAS TANTO CURE ELITE, CURE BERSERKER Y CURE FORTE SE ENFRENTAN A DIVERSAS TRAMPAS, ENTRE ELLAS UNA TRAMPA DE PÚAS LA CUAL HIERE SUPERFICIALMENTE A LAS CURES, SE ENFRENTAN A MÁS MONSTRUOS DEL INFIERNO VENCIÉNDOLOS EXITOSAMENTE]  
Sombra: Éste será tu final, Cure Equal! [la tenía arrinconada y estaba a punto de recibir el golpe final cuando un poder psíquico lo detiene y hace que su poder desaparezca] ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡Me quedé inmóvil!  
Physic Lucem: Déjame encargarme de éste!  
Cure Equal: Akari!  
Sombra: Oye niñita, suéltame ahora!  
Physic Lucem: Claro que no te voy a soltar, vas a pagar por esto! [usando su poder psíquico, agita a la Sombra varias veces y lo estampa contra el piso en varias ocasiones] Sé que eres inmune a los poderes físicos, pero no lo eres ante un poder psíquico como el mío!  
Cure Equal: Akari...  
Physic Lucem: [dirigiéndose a Cure Equal] Vete! Yo me encargo de este tipo, no te preocupes por mí!  
Cure Equal: [preparándose para irse] Está bien, ten mucho cuidado  
Physic Lucem: Lo tendré [continúa estampando a la sombra en el suelo varias veces]  
[CURE EQUAL SE VA DEL LUGAR]  
[LA SOMBRA MISTERIOSAMENTE LOGRA LIBERARSE DEL PODER DE PHYSIC LUCEM Y VUELA EN PICADA A ATACARLA, CUANDO LA SOMBRA ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLEGAR, PHYSIC LUCEM APLAUDE HACIA ADELANTE Y EXPULSA VARIAS ONDAS LAS CUALES ATURDEN A LA SOMBRA Y LA DEJAN INMÓVIL]  
Physic Lucem: Con que su punto débil son las ondas sonoras... Perfecto! [aplaude hacia a delante 5 veces más dejando a la Sombra completamente débil]  
Sombra: [tratando de levantarse] Maldita! Descubriste mi punto débil! Si me matas nada cambiará!  
Alexander: Eso es lo que tú crees!  
Physic Lucem: Alexander  
Alexander: En este momento acabaré contigo, se que después de que lo haga, las cosas cambiarán para bien [gira su mano derecha formando un círculo, después con el dedo índice derecho activa un agujero de gusano el cual se traga la sombra]  
Sombra: [mientras es tragada por el agujero de gusano] Recuérdenlo bien, nada va a cambiar, el universo muy pronto colapsará en sí mismo!... [desaparece]  
[CUANDO TODAS YA SE ENCUENTRAN CERCA DEL NÚCLEO...]  
[EL NÚCLEO YA ESTÁ CASI OSCURO]  
Cure Equal: Esto es más grave de lo que pensaba  
[LLEGA EL CONSEJO DE LOS SABIOS UNIVERSALES]  
Líder de los sabios: Vaya, justo como me lo imaginaba, el núcleo se corromperá por completo, me temo que este es el fin  
Cure Equal: No! No lo voy a aceptar! Debe haber alguna solución a este problema!  
Sabio #2: De hecho la hay  
Cure Equal: ¿En serio? Por favor dígala!  
Sabio #2: Para poder revertir la corrupción del núcleo, se necesita una cantidad de poder vital equivalente a 4 personas, en otras palabras... necesitamos 4 vidas humanas  
[CURE EQUAL SE VOLTEA DÁNDOLES LA ESPALDA A TODOS]  
Cure Forte: ¿Qué sucede?  
Cure Equal: Viendo las circunstancias... he decidido... [gira nuevamente dándoles la cara a todos] Que yo me sacrificaré por el bienestar del universo!  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "Courage Fills The Heart" - Kenji Yamamoto, Dragon Ball Kai Original Soundtrack 3 & Songs]  
Akari: ¿En serio lo harás?  
Cure Equal: Akari! ¿Escuchaste todo?  
Akari: Contéstame! ¿En serio te vas a sacrificar?  
Cure Equal: En serio lo haré  
Akari: [comienza a sollozar] ¿Y qué pasará con Papá y Sayumi?  
Cure Equal: Estarán bien, Osamu ya sabe cuidarse solo  
Cure Berserker: [le toca la hombrera derecha a Cure Equal] Oye, ni creas que harás el trabajo sola, yo te voy a ayudar!  
Cure Forte: Yo también, haré cualquier cosa por el bienestar universal  
Cure Elite: No me dejen atrás!  
Cure Equal: Chicas... [se arranca el broche de corazón de su pecho y se lo entrega a Akari] Akari, si quieres recordarme, conserva esto ¿Sí?  
Akari: Sí, lo atesoraré  
Cure Berserker: No sé ustedes pero debemos empezar ahora  
Cure Equal: Entiendo, no alarguemos más esta despedida, ¡A trabajar!  
Líder de los sabios: Necesitarán esto [saca 4 piedras plateadas las cuales al ser tocadas por las Cures se convierten en tarjetas]  
Cure Equal: [mira a Akari] Dile a Osamu que no regresaré y que ahora él debe comprar los alimentos, [pasa una breve brisa] Adiós... Akari  
[TODAS LAS CURES INTRODUCEN LAS TARJETAS EN SUS CURE-REVOS Y COMIENZAN A EMANAR UN AURA DORADA, DESPUÉS, LOS CUERPOS DE LAS CURES SE CONVIERTEN EN ENERGÍA LA CUAL VUELA HACIA EL NÚCLEO]  
[EL SUELO SE ROMPE Y AKARI CAE AL VACÍO]  
Akari: [con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras cae al vacío] ¡MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAA...!  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DEL NÚCLEO, LAS 4 CURES AHORA CONVERTIDAS EN DIOSAS, RESTABLECEN EL ESTADO NATURAL DEL NÚCLEO Y EVITAN QUE EL UNIVERSO COLAPSE EN SÍ MISMO, SUS HABILIDADES AHORA SON SUPERIORES]  
[TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD, AKARI DESPIERTA EN EL SÓTANO DEL HOTEL DE HONOLULU Y VE QUE EN SU MANO DERECHA TIENE EL BROCHE DE CORAZÓN DE CURE EQUAL]  
[AKARI SALE DEL SÓTANO Y ENCUENTRA A OSAMU Y A SAYUMI EN LA RECEPCIÓN DEL HOTEL]  
Osamu: Oye Akari, ¿Sabes donde se encuentra Hatsuko?  
Akari: No sé como explicártelo... ella... ya no regresará  
Osamu: No puede ser! ¿Se largó con un salvavidas y nos abandonó?  
Akari: No, no es eso! Te lo explicaré, en otro lugar  
[AKARI, OSAMU Y SAYUMI SE FUERON A LA PARTE DE ATRÁS DEL HOTEL, AKARI LE EXPLICÓ TODO A OSAMU Y ÉSTE ASIMILÓ CON DIFICULTAD LA SITUACIÓN QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO]  
Osamu: Comprendo, se sacrificaron para protegernos, lo único que nos queda de ella son su broche y Sayumi, se parece mucho a ella  
"Después de ese suceso, pasaron 6 meses, Akari decidió inscribirse a un instituto en el cual se quedaría a vivir hasta que culmine sus estudios, Osamu y Sayumi viven en el apartamento que una vez le perteneció a Hatsuko"  
[AKARI VA INGRESANDO AL INSTITUTO DONDE VIVIRÁ A PARTIR DE AHORA]  
Akari: Comenzaré una nueva vida en este lugar [mira el broche de Cure Equal el cual lo adaptó para que fuera una cadena] ¿No lo crees, Mamá?  
[AKARI FINALMENTE INGRESA Y LA PUERTA DEL INSTITUTO SE CIERRA]  
"Akari comenzará una nueva vida, ahora será ella quien proteja el universo de las fuerzas del mal, Una nueva generación de heroínas, Comenzará!"  
"FIN"  
[ENDING: "Hero -Yoshiki Classical Version-" por Yoshiki]

劇場版特報編！！！:  
『スパーキング！プリキュア』劇場版第2弾製作決定！！！  
オープニングテーマ: angela 『Beautiful Fighter』。  
アニメション製作:東京ムービー。  
原作:「jhondb2013」  
お楽しみに！

Movie Annoucement:  
"Sparking! Pretty Cure" 2nd Movie production has been confirmed!  
Opening Theme: "Beautiful Fighter" by angela  
Animation Production: TMS Entertainment  
Author: "jhondb2013"  
Stay Tuned for more news!

* * *

Copyright (C) "G-Revo Movie Project" - Todos los derechos reservados.  
Las canciones mencionadas en esta película les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o empresas.


End file.
